Ikari Romeo and Ayanami Juliet
by faby-chan
Summary: An humorous,romantic, parody inspired by Shakespeare's drama^^; It's also a crossover ffic,many charachters are from Ccsakura and Kodomo no Omocha^^;I hope you'll enjoy it. The other chapters are coming soon^^!
1. Default Chapter Title

Romeo and Juliette 1

Ikari Romeo and Ayanami Juliette 

I dedicate this ffic from the the bottom of my heart to my dearest friend in the world.Thank you, dear Rina-chan,for all the moments whe shared happily.Thank you for helping me every time I'm sad.I'm not able to express how much I'm fond of you:you are the gratest treasure of all.With affection.   
fabychan 

Note: This is a Crossover Ffic.Many charachters are from Kodomo no Omocha and Clamp's Ccsakura.Neon Genesis Evangelion is copiright of Gainax

  
Tankhs a lot to my friend Sarah, who helped me to translate this ffic. 

Charachters   
Kheele Lorentz: The Prince of Neo-Tokyo 3   
Syaoran Li, a young lord,who's a Prince's relative   
Ikari Gendo: Chief of his house   
Fuyutsuki Kozo: Chief of his house   
Fujitaka: Fuyutsuki's Uncle   
Shinji: Ikari's son   
Touji: A friend of Shinji, he's a Prince's Relative   
Kensuke: Gendo's nephew, a friend of Shinji   
Yamasaki: Misato's nephew   
Monk Kaworu: A Franciscan   
Seira : A Nun   
Makoto: Shinji's servant   
Kaji: Fuyo's servant   
Asuka: Fuyo's servant   
Maya: Ritsuko's,servant   
Shigeru: Gendo's servant   
Eriol: The addicted grocer   
Three choristers: Sakura,Tomoyo,Chiharu   
Madame Yui: Gendo's wife   
Madame Misato: Kozo's wife   
Rei : Fuyutsuki's daughter   
Ritsuko Akagi :Rei's wetnurse   
Rei Sagami(from Kodomo no Omocha) :Kozo's servant   
Babbit   
Factotum   
Tomoeda Elementary School'Chorus   
Neo-Tokyo 3's people,Dummies, JSSDF,Middle School'pupils,members of Seele.   
Scene: Neo-Tokyo 3, Matsushiro. 

FIRST ACT

Prologue   
Here comes Tomoeda Elementary School's Chorus.   
Chorus:In this beautiful Neo-Tokyo 3 , two families, of equal nobility,fight one another for an ancient rancour,staining their hands with blood, which isn't going to come off.From Lilim's descent two lovers were born,flying to the moon,who put an end to their parents Project, because of a bad fortune.Their love,and their families'hate,we'll tell you about it.Please, listen to us with patience,and we'll make an effort to remedy our faults.

First scene 

Neo-Tokyo 3.A square.   
(Asuka and Kaji come on,holding a Prog.Knife and a double-bladed razor in their hand,respectively).   
Kaji: Asuka,you'll see, we'll pitch into them!   
Asuka:Yeah,we won't cut a poor figure, in front of those poor fools!   
Kaji:if the worst comes to the worst*GRIN*   
(Kaji shows his razor, which sparks in the moonlight,sinisterly)   
Asuka: Mr.Kaji!!We'll show them   
Kaji: I hope I didn't become too old to move rapidly.   
Asuka: Don't worry,Kaji.For those spineless Ikari,I'll be enough for sure.   
Kaji: Yeah..The Ikari..the only thing of theirs I like is their women..That Yui..   
Asuka: Here's in front of you the best model of woman^_____^   
Kaji: Ah..if only all the Ikari were like that Yui..   
Asuka: Didn't we have to fight against that family?-____-;;   
Kaji: I beg your pardon..Women have always been my main course...I'm a delicious morsel too,isn't it?   
Asuka: Watch out!Here come two Ikari's men!   
Kaji: I'm ready with my razor. I let you have the honour of attacking,I'll be your rearguard!!   
Asuka:I'll defend you with pleasure,Mr. Kaji!   
Kaji: Let's wait for them making the first move!So we won't be in the wrong.   
Asuka:I'll make faces at them,when they'll be close to me, so I'll make them get angry!   
Kaji: Very good, Asuka!They'll be burning with rage!   
(Shinji's servant, Shigeru and Makoto, come on)   
Shigeru: Had I to bring some fireworks,Sir Kaji?   
Kaji: If my answer were yes, we should become outlaws,for having bought New Year's crackers, isn't it?   
Asuka:Yes, I guess;____;   
Kaji: We don't need fireworks, Sir.   
Asuka: Will you pick a quarrel with us, Sir?   
Shigeru: A quarrel?We won't, my dear witch!   
Asuka: How did you dare???è______é##   
Kaji: Perhaps he made a mistake..   
Shigeru: I didn't. I meant witch, saying that she's a witch.   
Kaji*brandishing his razor*How did you dare, you dogs?!!God damn you,Ikari's servants!   
Shigeru:You dog!God damn you, Fuyutsuki's servant! (They fight.Gendo's nephew,Kensuke, comes on)   
Kensuke:What a beautiful fight*O*O*O*   
Yamasaki:Come back and fight, you dog, spineless Aida!Didn't you know the Middle Age's usage?The duellists were used to keeping on fighting until one of them slumped to the ground. This custom was introduced by Charlemagne...   
Some pupils from Neo-Tokyo 3's Secondary School come on,and begin to fight,hitting one another with their books   
Pupils:Down with Ikari!!Down with Fuyutsuki!   
(Kozo Fuyutsuki comes on,arm in arm with Mrs.Misato)   
Kozo: What a mess-___-;;;;Give me my Lancea Longini!!   
Misato: A beer!A beer!What's the use of a Spear?   
Kozo:My Spear,I said!Didn't you see Gendo?He's already holding the Spear in his hand!   
(Gendo comes on, arm in arm with his wife,Yui)   
Gendo: Here you are, Kozo!Traitor!!Let me show him my good manners at table!   
Yui:Gendo, wait,please!   
(Mathusalem,The Prince Grandfather,alias Kheele Lorentz comes on, with the members of Seele)   
Kheele: Ikari,Fuyutsuki, you rebels to The Dead Sea Scrolls!!! Won't you listen to me?You Lilim,you beasts,who are chasing the fire away through the fire, be aware!!!!Your faults will lead you to death, if you won't follow the Script,established by the Dead Sea Scrolls! Throw your weapons to the ground!It's the third time you two,Gendo and Kozo were stained with a crime!You dared to rewrite the Script, using your enemies'blood!These accidents weren't foreseen!! If you'll contravene my orders,it'll be equivalent to your death. You,Fuyutsuki, come with me,straight away,I want to question you! And you,Gendo,you'll came to Seele's court,this very day!You'll know my will!The other ones,go away!!   
The French member of Seele:*EVILGRIN*   
Gendo: Who has picked the quarrel first?Tell me,nephew!   
Kensuke: Your enemy's servants and yours.Both fought hurting one another with razors and Pg.knifes.I came here and tried to stop them!Then Yamasaki came in, and began to say senseless words.   
Yui: But where's Shinji?Have you seen him,today?I'm happy he's not involved in this brawl.   
Kensuke:*adjusting his glasses* This morning, when the shining sun kissed the Levant first, I advanced into the wood, in order to make my military practice,near to Ashino Lake,and I met your son.I read kinda sadness in his deep eyes,which made me remember my own sadness. Then I chose to stay away from him,I was almost happy to avoid who had not liked to meet me.   
Gendo: Many times,Shinji has been seen by the secret-agents,wandering over that thick forest,in the early morning; but he used to come back home,at sunrise,and shut himself up into his room,listening to his walk-man.He keeps on running away, but it will be fatal to him.  
Kensuke: Do you know the reason for his behaviour?   
Gendo: No,I don't and he won't tell me that.   
Kensuke: Did you ask him about it?   
Gendo:No,but many did.Nevertheless, neither he succeeds in confiding in himself,so, as you can see, his heart is a secret for anyone.His heart is as brittle as glass,broken by an evil demon.(for a moment,Asuka shows in the background)   
Kensuke:Here he is!!Please,hide your presence!I'm no more Kensuke Aida,if I'm not able to find out what's wrong with him!   
Gendo: There's no reason for opposing.Let's withdraw, Madame Yui!   
(Gendo and Yui come out of scene.Shinji comes on)   
Kensuke: Good Morning, my cousin   
Shinji:Is it still so early ?   
Kensuke:It's only nine o'clock!   
Shinji: Why do the hours seem so long?Was my father that man I saw going away,wasn't he?   
Kensuke: He was.Why are you so gloomy,Shinji?   
Shinji: I wish my life went by quickly.   
Kensuke: What's wrong with you? Aren't you in love?¬¬;;   
Shinji: She whom I love doesn't love me.   
Kensuke:That's amoreee^^;what a dictator!   
Shinji:I know there's been a brawl here,a short time ago.The hate has got many faults. Maybe the love has got more faults than hate..Love make us to live in a continous state of stress, so we never reach a peaceful serenity. Love freezes our limbs with fire,and makes us sick,even if we are in a good health.We can't sleep,day-dreaming all time.I feel pity for those men who hate,and those who love equally... Do I make you laugh,Kensuke?   
Kensuke:You'd make me cry,if I could cry..   
Shinji:Why..?   
Kensuke:I'm sorry to see you so sad   
Shinji: I pray you,my friend. You make me sadder,this way. The sea which is inside of me,is weird and capricious.It always stays still, when I'm crying.But when I'll see a tear of yours falling into it, my sea'll rise,and a storm'll waste my heart.Good-bye.   
Kensuke: Wait for me, I'll come with you!You cant'leave me this way!   
Shinji: You are chasing a dead man walking.I lost myself,I'm no more Shinji Ikari.   
Kensuke:Who are you in love with?   
Shinji:Do you want to listen to me whine,telling you her name?   
Kensuke:Don'tell me it crying,it' s enough if you are true.Who's she?   
Shinji: Don't you think that a man who cries can be true?You are wrong. I'm in love with a girl   
Kensuke: Ah-ah...I was right.   
Shinji:She,whom I love, is so beautiful...   
Kensuke: Then, what are you waiting for?   
Shinji: No...she'll never love me.She's always been shunning my sweetest words and glances. She's rich for her beauty, but her heart is poor.   
Kensuke:Is she running from love?   
Shinji: Yeah   
Kensuke:Don't think of her anymore!Forget her!   
Shinji:How can I do?   
Kensuke: ehm...begin to look at the other girls,for example!   
Shinji: Looking at the other ones,I start to think of her.To look at another girl after seeing her, is to become blind after having seen the light. I won't succeed in forgetting her, and nobody could help me to forget.   
Kensuke:No, I'll do it!Even if it were the last thing I do.   
(they come out of scene)

Second scene 

On the road.Kozo, the count Li Syaoran,the servant Rei Sagami.

  
Kozo: Seele inflicted Gendo the same sentence as me. At our age, we shouldn't act like hotheads.   
Li: You are two noble houses.It's a pity for you to keep on fighting so long. But I pray you ..answer to my question.   
Kozo: I can only repeat what I've already told you.My sweetie is only fourteen years old. Before giving her in marriage, I'd prefer waiting at least other two years.   
Li:There are mothers even younger than her, and they're happily married.   
Kozo: A flower which blooms before time,withers quickly.A human made from the raid soil, made all my hopes vanish.My only daughter is the one left.Count Li, if you'lle be able to conquer her heart,and she'll agree to opening her heart to you, I'll consent to your wedding!   
/Opening of Wedding Peach in background^^;   
Kozo: I'm not done.This evening ther'll be a party at my home,as a rule.There'll be many guests,but you'll be welcome, sure.Many maidens'll brighten the darkness like shining stars. Look around!There'll be my daughter too,an ordinary girl.Come along with me!*to the servant Rei Sagami, giving him a sheet of paper* And you,go around Neo-Tokyo 3,and search for all the persons in this list!they'll be my guests for this evening! Rei Sagami:*muttering to himself*OH MY!;____;How can I find out all these persons, when I'm not able to decode what's written on this sheet?Fuyutsuki's handwriting is a hieroglyph!  
/2d Opening of Kodocha in background, starting from:  
"EJIPUTO kidori de SUFINKUSU AMERIKA kibun de TEKISASU"   
/PRESS STOP ON TAPE   
Rei Sagami:I'd need a shareware like "ROT-13 Decoder",or some expert of ancient scrawl^^; *seeing Shinji and Kensuke coming close to him*I'm a lucky man!Those guys could be useful!   
Kensuke: My dear Shinji...when you are down,and it seems there's no way-out, you have only to plunge into bigger troubles..one pain drives out another!!Listen to me!   
Team Rockets*appearing from nowhere*Prepare for troubles!   
And Make it double!   
Shinji: It'should be better an Aspirin-____-;;;;   
Kensuke: Eh?O____O;;;   
Shinji: For your headache   
Kensuke:Are you trying to be funny?   
Shinji: I'm so desperate.I wish I hadn't to wake up any more, and look at such an useless world.   
Rei Sagami: Good evening, sir^______^;;;;   
Shinji: G..good evening^^;;;;;   
Rei Sagami: I pay my respects to you,sir!Could you help me to decode what'written on this sheet?^^;   
Kensuke:mmm...well......Yeah!!It's so easy!   
Rei Sagami: Did you learn on your own?O___O;;Ehm..could you brighten my ignorance about that scrawl's meaning?   
Kensuke:..Ehm..I guess..it means.."Mr. Koishikawa,his wife,and his daughters;count Adachi and his sisters;the widow Mei Katsuragi;Rea's grandfather,with his nephew;Usagi Tsukino and his little brother;my Uncle Fujitaka, with his wife Nadhesiko,and his sons,Touya and Sakura;my nephew, Momoko,mr.Edgar, and his cousin Takuro;Stilly and that amusing meddler named Dorina"   
What a nice people!Where are they going to?   
Rei Sagami:To us.   
Shinji:Where is it?   
Rei Sagami:our home!A dinner.  
Shinji:Ehm..sorry...whose home is this?^^;   
Rei Sagami:It's My Master's.   
Shinji: Sorry..I'd have asked you who's your Master, before^^;;   
Rei Sagami: That'no problem, I'll answer to you right now! My master is rich professor Fuyutsuki,and you are welcome to our home,provided you are not from Ikari's clan.Beer at will, for this evening!Thank you very much!!!*Rei goes away by his car.NOTE:The roof of his car is covered with sticking plasters^^;*   
Kensuke: The wonderful Momoko,whom you liked so much,will go to this party!! There'll be the sweetiest girls in Neo-Tokyo 3!Come along with me!!And I'll show you Miss Beauty! In the presence of her, your pen will look like a cow!   
Shinji: If I did such a statement..I'd repudiate my eyes!How could a woman, prettier than my love, exist on this heart? She is like the sun:something unique.   
Kensuke:You liked her so much,'cause you didn't compare her and the others, especially the one I'll show you this evening! When you'll see this one, you'll begin to look at the girl whom you liked so much,indifferently.   
Shinji:Let's go, not in order to look at this one you are talking about, but that one I know so well.  


Third scene 

A room in Kozo'palace.   
Misato and the wetnurse,Ritchan, come on   


Misato:Nurse!Where's my daughter?Tell her to come to me!   
Ritchan: I already called her!Oh my!Where in the world is she?Rei!   
Rei comes on.   
Rei: What's the matter?Who is calling me?   
  
Rei: Here I am, mother.What do you want from me?   
Misato: Listen to me, Ritchan!Leave us alone!We have to talk in private.Or rather.. stay with us!It's better if you listen too.You know Reichan since she was a pupil.   
Ritchan: Yeah .I know her since the day when she was born.   
Misato:Her birthday.It will come in two weeks from now on.   
Ritchan: In the night between the last day of July and the first day of August, Rei was born.Fifteen years went by since Second Impact..that same day you were in Antarctic with your father.I was with my mother,that day,when we went through an earthquake and a gigantic tsunami,in a couple of minutes.Since then ,all became different.I learnt to smile again,only looking into this child's eyes.She used to jump happily through the halls of Hakone Research Centre.Some day, my mother saw her falling to the ground,and told her"Be aware,little witch" Then,Chibi-Rei stood up,without any tear,and told my mother:"You witch!",and run away to me, clinging to my legs.   
Misato:Shut up , Ritchan.That's enough with memories of the past!   
Ritchan: yeah..but if I remember my mother's face when Rei called her "witch"... if I hadn't been there, my mother could have strangled her..I guess^^;;;;;;   
Misato: Shut up!   
Ritchan: Ok..You're so beautiful, Reichan. I wish you married a nice boy!   
Misato: That's the point.What about marrying, Reichan?   
Rei: I don't know   
Ritchan*to herself*Rei doesn't know the meaning of love yet..   
Misato: You'd start to think of wedding,don't you think?When I was of your age..   
Ritsuko:*COFF!!COFF*   
James*appearing from nowhere* COFFING!!SMOKE CURTAIN!!   
Misato: ¬¬;;;;Is there something wrong,Ritchan?   
Ritchan: I..No..no..Please,go on, Misa-chan^^;!   
Misato: I was saying..when I was of your age,many beautiful boys courted me.Then..that's the point:the young Syaoran asked you in marriage.   
Ritsuko:Good gracious.That's an handsome guy!   
Misato: Neither on the shores of the Ashino Lake,such a beautiful flower could blossom ,in summer.   
Ritsuko: Yeah...it's like a beautiful flower.   
Rei*to herself*Flowers. Many of them alike, many of them useless.   
Misato:Eh?O____O;;;;by the way,Rei^^;Could you accept his love?This evening he'll come to our party..you'll see what a gracious face and gaze he has...His soul is like an illustrated book which waits to be read.And you could make your heart and his happier and better,sharing the life with him.   
Ritsuko:He's not that bad, Rei^__-   
Misato: What do you think ,Rei?   
Rei:Yes..I'll accept his love.I'll look at him,this evening.   
Rei Sagami*knocking on the door*Excuse me, madame...the guests are here, dinner is ready,anybody's waiting for you,and expecially for Rei..In the kitchen the servants are cursing the Nurse,and finally ,the roast cow is burning..I'm going to do my job,it' d be better if you wanted to follow me...   
Misato: We are coming..(Rei Sagami comes out of scene)Rei, Syaoran is downstairs.   
Ritsuko:*almost singing*Rei..do your best for your happiness anytimeeeee^____^   
/BGM of Lost Universe's Opening "Get back!"   
(they come out of scene) 

Fourth scene 

On the road. Shinji, Kensuke and Toji, in their school uniforms,come on,and five or six persons wearing the same mask as Lilith,and carrying some electric torch.

Shinji:Ehm....Did you find a pretest for going in?   
Kensuke:oh...how you keep on,Shinji!We'll tell them that we have been invited by Kozo..that we're Nerv's Thecnological Section's employees.If you'll falter,I'll suggest you,don't worry*pat pat*   
Shinji: Lend me a torch, I don't see the way ..   
Touji:When you'll be inside,I want to see you dancing!   
Shinji: But..I'm not inclined to this kind of things..   
Toji:Come on, Shinji. A young man in love as you are, should be able to fly on the wings of dreams   
Shinji:What are you saying?And then..I'm not in a good mood for having fun..Even if I came here, I suffer the same..   
Toji: Shinji,that's not the right spirit!If you want to conquer a girl, be sprightly!   
Shinji:But..   
Toji:*folding his arms*I always thought you were a stupid!you are too shy, Shinji*wearing his Lilith-mask*If you are too ashamed,wear a mask, just like me. If someone wanted to see if I'm ugly or not, he'd have to succeed in removing it!Tsk!   
Kensuke: Come on!Knock and go in!When we'll be inside, we'll head for dance hall.   
Shinji*looking at his torch*It seems I came here to play gooseberry.The others are enjoying themselves, but I'm not..   
Toji: You're like a little bird inside a cage.But we'lldrive you out!Let's go, before day breaks.   
Shinji: But..   
Touji: Torchs'batteries will run out,if we won't hurry!We three are playing gooseberry! We are doing it for your own good,Shinji!   
Shinji: Even if your intentions were good..maybe it's not been that good for me to come here this evening.   
Toji: Why?   
Shinji:I had a dream this night.   
TOji: Me too..^^;   
Shinji: What did you dream of?   
Toji: I don't remember.   
Shinji: I can remember   
Toji: I often dream of Miss Mizuki.   
Shinji: Who's she?   
Toji: She was my math's teacher when I attended the fourth class at Primary School. She often appears in my dreams.The scene is by night.I'm at the top of a palace.She's in front of me,his long hair waves with the wind..In the background,there's Neo-Tokyo 2 Tower. Cherry-blossoms pour in,while a big full moon stands out in the sky.I ask her:"Who are you?" Even if I know for sure who she is^^;I lean out,and I feel like falling down.When I wake up,infact, I'm usually on the floor^^;;;;   
Shinji: I'm speechless,Toji...O__O;;   
Toji: Oh..dreams are fantasies,wich fade with the lights of the morning..So , neither you should care so much ..   
Kensuke: Ehi!!The food on the tables 'll fade away very soon too!;____;It's late, guys!   
Shinji*to himself*I don't mind!I think that nothing good could happen to me inside there.Or rather..I have got a nasty feeling.Well..if we have to, let's go into!   
BABBIT: BEWARE!!The premonition is the soul's drill into the mistery!!   
Kensuke: Taratatan!!^^Here we come!!   
(they come out of scene) 

Fifth scene 

Kozo's palace.Tomoyo's singing "Watashi dake no Movie Star", accompanied by Sakura on drums, and Chiharu on electric guitar. Makoto's Dummies, created by The Mirror, come on 

Dummy I: Where's Makoto II?Why doesn't he help us?We have to carry a tray, with canape' for the guests.There's the cauldron with Mrs Misato's curried rice^^;   
Dummy II: I don't envy those poor guests..Even if I'd pay in order to dine with Misato every day*O*   
Dummy I: Yeah..I seem to listen at her commanding tone:"Take away the dishes,tidy the chairs up,carry the dirty linen to the laundry!"Ehi!Makoto II!   
Dummy II:Yessir!   
Dummy I: Go to the all, and serve,I' ll keep on cooking!   
Dummy III:We'd need two hundreds hands.   
Dummy II:All this and more, for our Mistress Misato!   
(they come out of scene.Fuyo, Rei and their relatives come on, and go towards the guests and the masked persons)   
Kozo: Wellcome, my dear guests!Now,let's have some fun!Dance, and court the ladies! A long long time ago, when I wore a mask just like yours,and whispered shy words to the beautiful girls, a long long time ago, before the Second Impact...Wellcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!Hurry up, with the musical-band!Come on, babies,hurry up to the dance-floor!  
(Tomoyo sings sweetly, accompanied by Sakura and Chiharu, everybody dances)   
Kozo: Turn the lights off!   
(Sana's mother, amongst the guests,with kinda a disco-ball on her head,lightens the dancers)   
Kozo:Move the littles table, otherwise you run the risk of stumbling!This informal party seems to go on well.Come on, sit down near to me, my cousin!What a long time it's been since we last put on a mask!   
Mr.Gaf:Thirty years ago, I can tell you  
Kozo:Are you sure?____?It's since Kotoko's wedding!It was twenty-five years ago.We put on that seven's eyes-mask, do you remember?   
Factotum:It's passed more time, I can tell you!Kotoko's son is at least thirty years old!   
Kozo: What are you saying?   
Shinji*to a Dummy-Makoto*Who's the girl who's offering the treasure of her hand to that boy?   
Makoto I: I don't know, Sir!   
Shinji: She's so beautiful..too precious for this world!She seems like a swan,who stands still in a like hidden by the trees.I wish I could skim her hand.I never loved anyone before.If I had thought I had seen the Beauty,my eyes lied to me.   
Yamasaki: This seems to be the voice of one of those Ikari!How did he dare to come here, hidden by that seven-eyes mask?It'd be better take out the lining of my Prog.Knife!   
Kozo: What's wrong, nephew?   
Yamasaki:Uncle, that's Shinji Ikari!!Our damned enemies, they came here in order to mock us!   
Kozo: Is he the young Shinji?   
Yamasaki: Yeah,that pervert!!   
Kozo: Be quiet, my dear,I'd like better a tablecloth stained with ice-cream,than a lifeless party!That Shinji is a good fellow,even if he could seem bashful like an hedgehog,he's delicate like a little cat.I won't anyone laid a finger on him , at my home. Be cheerful with him!Nothing good comes out from the violence!   
Yamasaki: We have to chase away the fire through the fire!I can't suffer that Ikari!   
Kozo: You'll have to stand her!If you won't behave properly,go away,immediately! I don't want to witness a brawl sparked off by you!We all are Lilim's servants!   
Yamasaki:But , Uncle Kozo!It's a dishonour!   
Kozo:Go away!You impertinent!You'll pay for this outrage!To disobey your Uncle! Guys! Have a good time!Keep on dancing!BE HAPPY!   
Yamasaki: Well,I'm going.But,at the age of the ancient Babylon, people said that revenge is a cold dish!This usage sprins from the Babylonian cooks'habit of cooling the snake meat..   
Kozo: Let someone make him shut up-____-;;;GO AWAY!!!   
(Chiharu buries her face in her hands,for the shame.Yamasaki is carried out of scene)   
Shinji:*to Rei*I beg your pardon if I dare draw you.If I could skim your hand, it would be like touching the highest sky!   
Rei:*blushing*Thank you...thanks..*to her self*the word for thanking.   
Shinji: You know...when I looked at you..It seemed to me that I was looking at my mother..^^;;;; maybe you'd be a good mother^^;   
Rei: Mother...My mother is always talking about wedding..   
Shinji:Ex..cuse me;____;   
Ritsuko: REI!   
Rei: I gotta go;____;Sayonara!   
Shinji: Sayonara ..This is such a cold greeting..   
Rei:Then..see you soon^^   
Shinji: see you soon   
(His hand skims her hand)   
Ritsuko: Rei..Misato wants to tell you something   
Shinji: Sorry..May I ask you who is that girl's mother?   
Ritsuko: Really..didn't you know? She's Mrs.Fuyutsuki's daughter!   
Shinji: Fuyutsuki...I'm dead before I start   
Kensuke: Let's go home!The party is over!   
Shinji:Yeah..Now is time for sadness!   
Kozo: Are you really? are you going home? We are cooking some other curried-rice^^;   
(People rushes to the exit)   
Kozo:Rice with tunny-broth!;____;No..they went away!Well! Good night!I'm going to take a rest!   
Rei:Ritsuko.What's that boy's name?That boy who went out right now!   
Ritsuko:Ah..that's Yosuke!   
Rei: And the other one who's coming downstairs?   
Ritsuko:Oh..That's Limone,Dr.Belfagor's friend!   
Rei: And that guy beside him,the one who didn't want to dance?   
Ritsuko:That's Shinji Ikari, the only son of your enemy.   
Rei: Ikari..   
Ritsuko: Wath's wrong?   
Rei: A strange feeling..   
Voice:Rei...   
Ritsuko:Come on!Let'so go inside, Rei!Anyone left.   
(they come out of scene) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ikari Romeo and Ayanami Juliet   
Second Act 

Prologue   
Tomoeda Elementary School's Chorus: Old Grandfather Kheele'll lie on the deathbed,before Shinji could forget which his eyes saw this night.The girl he had loved before,looks to him like a rascal-cow now,compared with the sweet Rei.Now Shinji loves,and his love's returned. Both stayed spellbound,looking each other. But Shinji is comsidered as an enemy,because of that wretch father.Therefore he can't approach her;____;The same Reichan.She's desperately in love with him,nevertheless she couldn't join his love at all;___;Ah!;___;They are just like Momoko and Yosuke!;__;   
/Background Music, 2d Wedding Peach Opening   
"TENSHI!!;____;AKUMA!!;_______;"   
Their passion'll drive them to get over every obstacle,in order to meet.

First scene 

A path near Fuyutsuki's Water-Mellons'garden.Shinji comes on, all alone 

Shinji: I ..I can't... When I've found one thing that I enjoy. Am I wrong to do this one likeable thing?!Am I wrooooong??(Shinji climbs the wall,and jumps on the other side)*climbing*Uff!!;___; Tath remembers me of the battle against the Spider-Angel;____;  
Kensuke:Shinji!!Where are you, Ikari?   
Toji: Ah,listen to me, Kensuke, that guy is already lying on his bed,staring at the ceiling.   
Kensuke: Noup!He ran this way, I saw him.He climbed this wall , surely!Toji, call him!   
Toj:Yeah, maybe I should ape the Akai Akuma's voice!*imitating Soryuu's voice*SHINJIIIIIII!!Anta BAKAAAA!!To climb this high boundary-wall,in order to meet Wonder Girl by night??!!I say, aren't you a pervert?Eh?^^;;;How was it like? Kensuke*looking like a basket-referee,ordering a time-out*   
Toji: Or rather, you'd like it better if I aped Sana Kurata in "Child's Toy"? *he pretends he has a mike in his hands, and keeps on singing wildly^^;* I made a sweater by myself,in order to present it to you,  
but I didn't make the hole for the head, Uuuuh;_____;* false desperation on his face*   
It's a sad story, more than any story in the woooorlddddd,   
I't sad as the vinegar, this secret loooovee^^;   
Kensuke:If he'd listen to you, he'd have a worse infarct than his father's.   
Toji:What are you saying?I'm not offending her girl!In that case he'd strangle my neck, as if he were Akagi Naoko.I wanted make him to understand how hard is life for two secret lovers.   
Kensuke: You haven't this kind of problems,haven't you?   
Toji: The only woman who's worth of being loved for me is Mrs. Misato Fuyutsuki*sigh*   
Kensuke: Nevertheless, we better go...With such a darkness,we couldn't see anything.   
Toji*singing*Among light and darkness....   
Kensuke: We better go home..It'd be better listening at the cicadas'noise than at this singing grasshopper^^;   
They come out of scene 

Second scene 

In Fuyutsuki's Water-mellon's garden.   
Shinji's coming over. 

Shinji:Is she Rei? Is She Rei, whom I'm perceiving?That light is... coming from that window.It's just like the sunrise!Rei..If I found the heart to talk to her...to tell her how much I like her...I should say only.."I'd like to come along with you"I'm not so brave to dare tell her such a simple thing.It's as if there was a little bit of my ragged trust somewhere. That little fabric made with my hope, it's interwoven with magic moments spent near to her.If only I could tell her it all..She doesn't know..She talks, and she never says something about her.And his gaze..her eyes talk instead of her.She's a strong girl, Fuyutsuki Rei..Her eyes bright in the darkness,just like the shining stars.They are so brightening that cicadas stop to make noises all around,and put on a concert,glad about that lightening.   
Team Rocket: His imagination is so poor....What a dummy-____-;;   
Shinji: Here she's leaning her head on her arms,relaxed over the windowsill.She 's holding some broken glasses in her hand.   
Rei:Sky. Blue sky.   
Shinji: Please,keep on talking,Light-Angel.You're a real Angel, in this night when Neo-Tokyo 3 stands still.You're the only light,wich fades away the scaring shadows.   
Rei: O Shinji ,why are you Shinji?Disown your father. You're Commander Ikari's son,but you can renounce his name, or rather tell me that you love me,and I won't be Fuyutsuki anymore.   
Shinji:er...I....   
Rei: Only the name divides us.But you're yourself.the figure which forms you.You are not "Ikari".What's "Ikari"?It's not the hand, nor the arm,nor the face.If your name were different...What's a name? Something that humans made.Red...which we are calling "Red colour", I'd not stop hating it, even if its name was another one.And so, if your name wasn't Shinji,you should be the same person.. Something that God created. Instead of your name, which's something you feel as if it's not you,you can take all that I am:the throne of a soul.   
Shinji: Call me love,and it'll be my new name.Since now, I won't pilot an Eva anymore.. er..I meant :I won't be Shinji anymore!   
Rei: Who are you...*ECHO*Who are you...who are you...what are you..what are you....   
Shinji: That's no important..my name is written over Nerv's Security Card, but if I had it here,I'd throw it away!   
Rei: You're Commander Ikari's son!   
Shinji: I'm not proud of it.He's not that good^^;   
Rei: Why are you here?*blush*   
Shinji:er..I...*he looks around blushing*really I was picking some rubbish up, I went out in order to throw the sweepings out...and then...ehm^^;   
Rei: You shouldn't be here..it's dangerous for you..they 'd shoot you at sight   
Shinji: Yeah..I could die this time^^;   
Rei: You won't die!   
Shinji: Eh?^^;Oh, yeah, it's pitch dark, they couldn't see me..   
BABBIT: POSTER: The boy is a little shy^^;;;Understand him!!It's his first date!!   
Rei:Why did you come here?   
Shinji: er...I came here all alone..Even if I'm an Eva pilot,I'm not good at such things like killing Angels, pulling the triggers and so on^^;but I succedeed in climbing this wall^^;when I was a child, my uncle made for me a house upon a tree... So I played as if I were Tarzan^^;;   
Rei: #^______^#Did you..did you come here for me?I'd invite you for some tea, but I don't want you to climb anymore, neither going through the pipes 'd be easy^^;   
Shinji:... FLASHBACK: Asuka: DON'T LOOK FORWARD FOR ANY REASON???DID YOU UNDERSTAND*STONK*   
Shinji: Yeah, you gotta reason!;____;   
Rei: Pheraphs you'll think ill of me, you'll think that I'm saying it to you too easily......But this love I feel inside me is my only bond.   
Shinji:Bo-nd?   
Rei: That's correct..bond.   
Shinji: A bond with whom?   
Rei: With you.   
Shinji:*he's speechless*   
BABBIT: He's dumbfounded!*A Seele Monolith falls down upon Babbit^^;*OUCH!;____;   
Shinji: Rei..you make me fly to the moon..you let me play among the stars...   
*In the background,Fly me to the moon violin version^^;   
Rei: let me see what spring is like...let me feel prettier than Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars....   
Shinji: in other words, hold my hand!!!   
Ritsuko*coming from the bottom with a mike in her hand*IN OTHER WORSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!   
Rei:please be true   
*Fly me to the Moon Acid Bossa version^^;*   
Shinji: I love youuuu   
Rei: You are all I long for , all I worship and adore..Good night , my love. Here is a maiden , named Rei. Please, listen to my prayer..   
Ritsuko*singing*OTOME NO INORIIIII!!^O^O^   
Babbit:POSTER:STOP IT!!!;_______;   
Rei: I pray you..the prayer's word.I never sayed this word, neither to him.   
Shinji: Him...Who?   
Rei: water..a pleasant sensation...Ikari..   
Shinji: ehm...My dear Love...I can't understand you;____;   
Ritsuko*from inside*REIIIIIIIII!!!   
Rei: I can hear my wetnurse's voice.I'm going.Sayonara.I'm coming back soon*she comes into the house*   
Shinji:Sayonara...don't say that word again...it' so cold...ehm...are you coming back,aren't you?   
*Rei appears at the window again*   
Rei:If you really love me,if you want marry me,tomorrow, let me know through the person I'll send to you, when and where you want us to celebrate the rite.,,I'll be there for you, forever and ever...   
*Chorus: AND HE SHALL LIVE FOR EVER AND EVER*   
Ritsuko*from inside*Miss REIIIIIII!!!   
Rei:Here...I'm coming..as you can see, I'm nobody's favourite ...they are so severe with me;______;   
Shinji:Rei..aren't you scared?   
Rei: Good night a million times,Shinji*she goes out of scene*   
Shinji: Love runs to the love merrrily, the same as the children go out of the school. And love goes away from love sadly,the same as the pupils go to the lessons.   
*Rei reappears at the window*   
Rei:Shinji..   
Shinji:Rei...   
Rei:Shinji...   
Shinji:Treasure..;^;________;^;   
Rei:When will the "Wedding Operations" start?   
Shinji: At nine o'clock^^;   
Rei:Nine o' clock:both pilots Rei and Shinji synchronize their wrist-watches.   
Shinji: Matte!don't go away..   
Rei: I 'd not like to go away..I'd like to tell you Goodnight until the sun rises.   
Shinji: Rei;^;______;^;   
Babbit:KAWAIIIIII;^;_________;^; Change of scene;________;!! 

Third Scene 

Monk Kaworu's room. Kaworu comes on,holding a water-mellon in his hands^^;   
Kaworu: Ahh...Lilim's sons!!How many good things they invented!The water-mellons, for example^___^Who cultivates them,and watches at the fruits growing,could learn so many things!All the people in this world are looking for all sorts of things, forgetting about the most important thing:the love for the other people.Everybody needs to love anybody, and the biggest thing someone could do is to sacrifice oneself for the others!To live or not to leave:that'not the matter. I learnt it first, living with the Lilims;^;________;^;Oneselve's survival,that's what matters!*LALALALALALALALALALALALALA* *he hums the Hymn to Joy*   
Shinji comes on   
Shinji:Er...Monk Kaworu...   
Kaworu:Lilim's son, come in!May the love be with you!Who could you be,who are searching for my word and comfort,so early in the morning?You must be someone as brittle as the glass,who's come here in order to tell me your troubles.   
Team Rocket:*coming from nowhere*And make it double^____^   
Kaworu: You guys should be in your bed, dreaming of your love..*O*O*   
Shinji:er..right..I'm Shinji.   
Kaworu: ah, Shinji!Were you with Asuka?   
Shinji: With Asuka?No,I wasn't, luckily!   
Kaworu: I'm glad of it..where have you been,then?   
Shinji:I have been at Kozo's party,and...er..I..Rei..er...I hope everything will turn out all right!;_____;   
Kaworu:Tell me about it more openly!   
Shinji:*to himself*He's the one who's not understandble..ehm..I'm in love with Rei, and Rei's in love with me...er..I wondered if you could marry us!   
Kaworu:Did you already forget Asuka?^^;;;I like you ShinjI!!So, your heart's all for the sweet Rei,uhm?Ah....I and Rei are so similar, that it means you love me too, after all*blush*he covers his cheeks with his hands,like Tomoyo^^;*   
Kaworu:Shinji*O*O*O*   
Shinji:Kaworu^^;;;   
Kaworu:Shinji*O*O*   
Shinji:Kaworu-___-;;Ehmm..By the way, I'm happy I've forgotten that cow!   
Kaworu:Ah!!Now you're calling her by her proper name!That Lilim's son didn't suit you!   
Shinji:Yeah...Rei, on the contrary...I pray you,Kaworu,help us!   
Kaworu:all the more because you love could affect you families!!^__^it'd be wonderful if all of us loved one another!   
Shinji:Yeah,yeah...that'so^^;   
(they go out of scene) 

Fourth scene 

On the road   
Kensuke and Toji come on   
Toji:Where the hell had Shinji got to?-____-;;This night he didn't come back home!   
Kensuke: He didn't make himself seen at Nerv,I heard it from Makoto!^^^;   
Toji:It's for that red cow, she'll drive him crazy!!;___;   
Kensuke:Yamasaki, Fuyutsuki's nephew, challenged him,by e-mail!   
Toji:A challenge-mail!   
Kensuke:Shinji'll know how to answer him!   
Toji: He can use his laptop^^;   
Kensuke: ^^;;;I meant, he'll pitch into that Yamasaki!   
Toji: Shinji?He's desperately in love,he couldn't care of duels,nor of that dandy!Ah, if I could catch and grip him in my hands...!*he clenches his fists*   
Kensuke:Why?Is Yamasaki that good at fencing?   
Toji:He's more astute than a fox, and he uses to dumbfound you, telling strange stories, while you're fighting.."Once upon a time, when the ancient Romans played Badmington,the loser paid dearly for his incompetence."   
Kensuke: Won't they challenge each other playing badmington?   
Toji:It's the hardest of the sports!The balls run at the speed of light!! Go ahead!Run to the baseline!Shinji couldn't follow the action,expecially when he's in love like this!   
Kensuke: Here he is!Our Shinji!   
Toji:Ah, Shinji..Did you already have your matrimonial quarrel,this morning? Bonjour,mon amis!!Comment ça va?I greet you in Pinocchio's language!   
Babbit: Pinocchio is the French member of Seele, for his long nose!   
Shinji: Go..good morning!   
Toji: So, yesterday evening,you left us in the lurch,haven't you?*pat pat*   
Shinji:Sorry, Toji,...but...yesterday evening was so important for me..   
Toji: Ah, so,yesterday night you...^____-   
Shinji:Er...#^_____^#   
Toji: Good old Shinji!!!^____^AAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
Shinji:Stop it, Touji!   
Toji:What 's happened, won't you tell us all about yesterday? Come on!   
Shinji: Really...I   
Toji:Come here,Kensuke! Mr. Shinj is still daydreaming, this morning!   
Shinji: Oh stop it, I said!   
Toji: Tell me, how did it end with the goose,yesterday evening?   
Shinji: What goose are you talking of?-____-;;   
Toji: Yes, the kitchen, I meant!^^;;;   
Shinji: I have not spent my night in a poultry pen-___-;   
Toji*slapping his own forehead*Sorry!;___;I meant the cow!!   
Shinji:I have been with no cow, yesterday evening..on the contrary.   
Toji: Oh!!I'm so glad of it!You are good old Shinji!I couldn't believe you wasted your time behind that Akai Akuma-___-;;   
Kensuke:Why don't we ask our good Shini about telling us his evening in detail?*mischevious grin*   
Shinji: er...here they come!   
(Ritsuko and her servant, Maya, come on)   
Toji: Ritsuko Akagi!   
Kensuke:And Maya Ibuki!   
Ritsuko:Maya!   
Maya:Yes,senpai!   
Ritsuko: Do you mind pouring another drop of coffee?   
Maya*taking the thermos*Sure, Sempai!   
Toji: Nobody helps me to coffee;______;   
Ritsuko: Hi, guys!   
Toji: Good Morning, Doc!!*bow*   
Kensuke:Good morning*triple bow*   
Ritsuko: hey^^;;;;In this drama I'm only a wetnurse^^;   
Kensuke: That's not a good reason for being disrespectful to you, Doctor!!*staying bowed*   
Ritsuko: ehm^^;;;;;Where could I find Shinji Ikari?   
Shinji:Here I am!   
Ritsuko: Ehm^^;;I have to talk to you in private, Shinji!   
Toji: Ah, Shinji is a luck boy;_______;   
Shinji: Wh...why?   
Toji:Doctor Akaji is not that young,nevertheless she's gorgeous...   
Ritsuko*tap tap*Ehm...do you mind leaving us alone?è____é##   
Toji:Ok, Ok^^;;;;;Be careful,Shinji,ok?^_______-   
Shinji:But..   
Ritsuko: Finally they went away-_____-;;What an impertinent boy-___-;;;   
Shinji: He always jokes, he's a good old boy^^;   
Ritsuko: If he ad added another word,I'd have pitch into him!Nobody dares trample on me!!Understood?Neither he, or one hundred idiots like him!And you Maya-___-; Why did you twidlle your thumbs?-____-;;;   
Maya:Sen...Senpai...you know that I hate and avoid violence,but if...it they'd have dared insult you,I'd have reproached them harshly!   
Ritsuko:Forget it^^;;;;;Did you hear him??è___é##He said that I'm old!!;_____;Me..old;_______; By the way,Shinji,first of all, about our Rei,if you intend to make fun of her, you are behaving like a damnded bastard!!!   
Shinji:I...I'm fond of her;_____;   
Ritsuko*sweet*I know it..that's why I'm here...I'm glad my little Rei found such a good boy;^;_______;^;   
Shinji:Er..could you tell Rei to come to Monk Kaworu for the confession,in the afternoon? Then we'll celebrate our Weddding#^_____^#   
/In background, from "Wedding Peach Deluxe"...   
"Wedding MARCH!^O^SYMPHONY!^O^   
Ritsuko:Good.   
Shinji: Then..could you wait behind the Convent,where my servant Makoto'll bring you a telescopic ladder?^^;So I'll be able to climb my sweet Rei's balcony,this night..   
Ritsuko: Can we trust this Makoto?^^;;;;;,   
Shinji: Yeah!He's the most obliging man in this world!   
Ritsuko:ok...you know, Shinchan..Reichan is deeply in love with you?Count Li asked her hand, but she denied, she loves only you!   
BABBIT:AH;^;______;^;ONLY YOU...POSTER:Don't you read the story of Akane and Tsutomu, too?^^;   
Shinji:Are your really?;^;_____;^;Rei....   
Ritsuko*to herself*This is madly in love, he's done, like the roast-beef with tunny-broth I cooked last evening.Well^^;Let's go Maya^^;;;We have to put in order the shepherds in the crib^^;   
Maya:Yeah^^;We have to put the Magi in!^^;   
BABBIT:POSTER:Oh..that's the meaning of MAGI SYSTEM^^;   
(they come out) 

  
Fifth scene 

In the Water-mellon's garden.Reichan comes on. 

Rei:Ah!;___;Ritchan is not here yet!;_____;Why did it take that much?;_____; Maybe she didn't find him!;______;Love's messenger should be quick like the winged Eros!;___; On the contrary, Apollo's cart's already covered the whole length of the morning, Wedding operation should have been over.I feel in my heart there's the energy of all Japan, while Ritsuko is late, thoughtfull as all persons who say, watching at themselves in the mirror in the morning-time, "That's nobody's fault.."   
AH!!Here she is!   
Ritsuko:Rei...   
Rei:I pray you, Ritchan, what's new?Why is your face so sad?   
Ritsuko:It looks like I'm sad, but it' only that mole on the path of tears, which gives me that intense look^^;*she opens the handmirror*Or did I put too much mascara on ?*^^;;;;   
Rei:-____-;;;what's happened,then?   
Ritsuko:Let me sit down for a while.   
Rei:I pray you...I'm impatient!   
Ritsuko: Rei....beyond her heart nothing exists-____-;;;Don't you see I'm dead tired? Maya didn't want to carry me in her harms.   
Rei:There's no excuse!I pray you,what did Shinchan tell you?;___;   
Rei: A lot of things the same..a lot of things useless..where's Misato?^^;   
Rei: I don't know where the hell my mother is!!è____é##   
Ritsuko: Rei,it's not like you to behave this way!;____;   
Rei*taking in her hands a pair of glasses,she throws them on the ground, and crashes on them, again and again^O^*PLEASE TELL ME!!!è___é##   
Ritsuko:Ehm^^;;;;this afternoon, don't tell Monk Kaworu about this your outburst^^;   
Rei: Eh?^^;   
Ritsuko: Yeah..this afternoon Monk Kaworu'll confess you,then he'll celebrate your Wedding with Shinji, at the Convent,while a Makoto 'll bring me a telescopic ladder, which will allow your dear Shinji to climb your balcony,this night! Rei:Really?;^;______;^; Oh#^______^#I..I don't know how to behave in certain situations^^;   
Ritsuko:I'd say...hurry and go to Monk Kaworu!^^;   
(they come out of scene) 

Sixth Scene

In Monk Kaworu's room. Shinji and Kaworu come on. 

Kaworu: Let the sky smile at Lilim's sons;^;____________;^;   
Shinji: Eh^^;Amen^^;amen^^; It'd be enough if I could embrace my Reichan^^;   
Kaworu:Ah...without being close, you won't run the risk to be hurt,..but .. how someone could win against loneliness?Men can't escape sadness endlessly..they must forget...but this seems just like to die...in a certain way..memories of death aren't calmed by the presence of life.Men's Heart suffers,even in the life .   
Shinji:@_______@   
Kaworu: Shinji?^O^   
Shinji:Yes?^^,   
Kaworu: You're Worthy of love.!   
Shinji:Er^^;thank you^^; by the way, Rei 'll bring enough love in my life^^;Isn't it, Treasure?^O^*he sees her arriving*   
Rei:You won't suffer, 'cause I'll protect you!   
Kaworu:You 're the same as me, Rei!^O^   
Rei:Good evening, Monk Kaworu.   
Shinji:Rei, if you are happy like me,then I..   
Kaworu:If happyness fills our earth,why don't we sing the Hymn to Joy?^O^   
Joy,Joy,Joy, Daughter of Elysiuummmm!^O^   
Shinji:Ehm^^;;;er^^;we'd like to get married^^;*taking Rei's arm*   
Rei:uhm,uhm*nod nod*   
Kaworu: Well, let's go, Lilith's alter ego, and Adam's son!   
(they come out of scene) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Third Act 

First scene 

In the square.Toji, Kensuke and other classmates come on 

Kensuke: Toji,we'd better go home, I said !It's so hot, since the Second Impact changed the climate all over the earth, the number of hot-heads increased too.We always run the risk of meeting one of those Fuyutsukis,and we'll have to pitch into them, for sure!  
Toji:Ah, Kensuke, this is beacasue you can't keep a cool head!*crossing his arms, and nodding*Look at me!   
Kensuke: Should I?^^;;;;   
Toji:I'm a dove,in comparison with an hawk like you!Underneath that ingenuous look of yours, you're hiding your love for WarGames! Do you believe I ignore your militar-trainings?If a new war burst, you'd be one of those foolish volunteers!You are a menace for peace, I say!That's not like you aren't a good fellow,you only saw too many sequels of"Rambo"^^;   
Kensuke:If anyone had my same mind,there'd not be reasons for a war, in the world.But tell me!Aren't you that quick-boxer?¬¬;;   
Toji:If you mean that time I punched Shinji,it was 'cause I misjudged him. By the way, I needed to take it out on him!   
Kensuke: Here they come the Fuyutsukis!;_____;   
Toji:I don't care it....the one Fuyutsuki I care is Mrs.Misato!*O*   
Yamasaki with his classmates comes on   
Yamasaki: Good evening, gentlemen!I'd need to talk with you!*bow*   
Toji:*bombastic*You're welcome*bow*   
Yamasaki: You're that Shinji's friends!   
Toji:Shinji is a friend of mine, and if someone dares speak ill of him, he'll have to face up to my punch!!   
Kensuke:er..why don't we go in a secluded place, in order to talk about it,calmly,instead of making a spectacle of ourselves^^;   
Toji:Oh,I won't move, in order to please anyone^^;   
(Shinji comes on)   
Yamasaki: Here comes the man I'm looking for!   
Toji: Now, he'll pitch into you!   
Yamasaki:Shinji, you coward!If we were at the Age of the ancient Incas, I'd have already let your hands be cut ...infact ,once upon a time, hands were considered the most important part of human body!   
Shinji:Yamasaki..you 'd not say that.   
Yamasaki:Go on guard!   
Shinji:I'm fond of you,Fuyutsuki^^;   
Toji*bringing his hand to the forehead*Monk Kaworu's brainwashing!;____; Yamasaki!Go on guard!*he unsheathes his Prog.Knife*   
Yamasaki:With pleasure!*idem*   
*they fight*   
Shinji:BITTE!!;_____;STOP IT!;___;FATHER!!;_____;Make them stop it!;___;FATHER!;___;   
Kensuke:Er..Shinji^^;;;this very time, it's not your father's fault^^;   
(Yamasaki hits Toji underneath Shinji's arm and runs away^^;)   
Toji:AH!;___;You hurt me!;____;   
Kensuke:Toji!;_________;   
Shinji:Miss Misato...;_______;   
Toji:Shinji...the very first time I saw you, I thought you were a stupid^^;but now *AHIII*and now my suspicions are borne out^^;Be aware:THAT'S NOT the eighteenth episode, "Ambivalence".   
Shinji*Blink-blink*Toji?____?   
Toji:It's no use...he's convinced that he has to say the lines of Episode 18^^; take me to the hospital^^;   
Shinji: NOOOOOOO!!;_____________________;   
(Kensuke takes Toji to the hospital and then comes back to Shinji)   
Kensuke:He'll have to be in plaster for twenty days   
Shinji: Toji;^;_____;^;   
(Yamasaki comes back)   
Shinji:FATHER!!;________; HOW DID YOU LET IT HAPPEN!!;____;   
Shigeru*coming from nowhere playing his electric-guitar*There will be an answer, Let It BE!!;^;______;^;   
Yamasaki:?__________?   
Kensuke:Ehm^^;;;;;;;;;Shinji made a mistake, he's starring in Neon Genesis Evangelion too^^;   
Yamasaki: By the way, I came here in order to tell you that noone dared to interfere in the duels, by the ancient Maya..   
Shinji*going Berserk*NOOOOOOOOOOOOO*he takes out of nowhere Sana's hammer,and hits Yamasaki's head again and again, so that Yamasaki falls down on the ground, senseless^^;*   
Kensuke:Hurry up Shinji, let's run away!The town is messed up!If Seele's agents catched you, they'd kill you for sure!;______;   
(Chiharu takes away Yamasaki,carrying him)   
Shinji*daydreaming*I want to pilot an Eva no more!!   
Kensuke:*carrying him away as Chiharu did*Excuse me,Shinji,I had no choice!   
*They go out. A lot of pupils come on,Kensuke comes back*   
A student:Where did that guy ,who hurt Touji, run away?Where did Yamasaki go?   
Kensuke:Ehm^^;;Chiharu came in order to take him away^^;   
Student:Kensuke^^;We'd better tell Prince Kheele everything^^;   
Kensuke:Shouldn't be enough to inform the headmaster?^^;   
(Kheele,GEndo,Kozo,their wives,and fellows come on)   
Kheele:I heard of an incident unrelated with the "Script"-_____-;;;   
Kensuke:Ehm^^;;;;Really it's Yamasaki's fault, he pitched into poor Touji,and Shinji avenged his friend.   
Misato: ...Yamasaki;_____; My poor nephew!!;_____;OH Yamasaki!!!;_______; *falling on her knees and crying*YAMASAKIIIIII!!;_________;   
Kensuke:Mrs. Misato^^;;;;;;;He wasn't seriously injured!^^;   
Kheele:Who started the quarrel?-___-;   
Kensuke:Yamasaki did!He came in order to hurt Shinji, starting to say nonsense words about Maya and Incas,when Touji tried to make him shut up,Yamasaki unsheathed his Prog.Knife, and Shinji tried to separate them,but Yamasaki hit Touji,and then run away,..when he came back,Shinji went Berserk and...   
Misato:Is that ...the real nature of a Shinji?   
Kheele:For this time, his fault 'll be forgiven,but..   
Gendo:I ask you to consider only the events..   
Kheele: Shinji'll be banished!!   
<(They go out of scene) 

Second scene

In the WaterMellons'Garden.Reichan comes on

Rei:Men always scared of Darkness,so they chased away the night through lights they created by their own*looking at herself in the mirror*Who's this?This is me.The figure which forms me.All around this garden there are mountains,heavy mountains. Something that changes through ages. Will be our love the same lasting?Strange question.My wetnurse..her servant..i know these persons...Ikari...when someone pronounces this word, he seems to say the sweetest word of all.(Ritchan comes into , with the telescopic ladder)Will we use that?Is that the ladder wich my Shinji's going to use?   
Ritsuko:*yeah*wiping the sweat dry*I couldn't believe such a thing'd have been useful!   
Maya*from the door*So to speak,one is never too careful,senpai!Even the fan blocked the other day, and we had to start it up through diesel of emergency^^;   
Ritsuko*throwing the ladder to the ground*Rei...I have to tell you something-___-;   
Rei:Did something wrong happen to my Shinji?;_____;   
Ritsuko:no...er..why are you so catastrophic?^^;   
Rei:Tell me anything, I pray you;____;   
Ritsuko:Yamasaki..   
Rei: I know this person...   
Ritsuko:Sure^^;;;;Don't you remember,Rei?^^;;He's your cousin!^^;Er,Shinji hit him with an hammer^^;   
Maya*enthusiast,showing Sana's hammer*It's hammer time!!!   
Ritsuko: Maya-_____-;;;   
Maya: Sorry, Senpai!;______;I'm a shame;___;   
Ritsuko:I was saying...Rei..for this reason, Shinji was banished.   
Rei:I...in front of such an event...I don't know how to behave;____;   
Ritsuko:I guess...you'd say that your Shinji is not that good-___-;;;Maya,please, bring me some Stock Eva 04!;_;I want to drown my sorrows in drink!;_____;   
Maya:Yes, Senpai!;_____;*she goes and looks for a bottle of Stock Eva 04*^^;   
Rei:He's not a bad lot;___; You had not to reproach him*looking at the ground*   
Ritsuko: REI!O_____O;;;But he beated your cousin up with an hammer!;___;   
Rei: I ..dislike my cousin..   
Ritsuko:..Really^^;;;;;;   
Rei:Shinji was banished;____;I'll never see him again!;____;   
Ritsuko:Rei..you have to trust in me...maybe we have a chance;___;Shinji hid himself in Kaworu's entry-plug, and he'll come here this night!^O^   
Rei:I pray you,find him!;____; And give him that ring, which signifies my name;^;___;^;   
(they go out of scene) 

Third scene 

Monk Kaworu's room. Kaworu and Shinji come on. 

Come in Lilim's son, I can see that your heart is fragile like glass.   
Shinji: Kaworu!What's new?What did Seele decide about me?   
Kaworu:They decided to banish you, and already wrote it on their "Script"^^;   
Shinji:Should I follow it?;_____;   
Kaworu:You've been banished from Neo-Tokyo 3.But Lilim's world is great^____^   
Shinji: How can I live far from here?;____;STOP!;____; How can I face anoter unfamiliar ceiling?;______;Even if I died.. I..didn't mind..but if I had to go far away from Rei;______;   
Kaworu:Is it men's Fate?;____; Has their destiny to be filled with sorrow?;_________;Shinji!!you are not the one who must die!;____;   
Shinji:Kaworu-kun!;____;Why?;_____;   
Kaworu: The life that escapes the Void, and that obtains the future, is only one. To be or not to be. It makes no difference to me....   
Shinji*mumbling*Is it Hamlet?;_____;Didn't you tell me it was "Romeo and Juliet" I had to play?;______;KAWORU-KUN!;____; What does it man "only one"?;___;And Reichan?;_____;   
KAworu:She's an Angel^O^   
Shinji:Yeah, she is*O*O*   
Kaworu: She is the same as me^O^O^   
Shinji:Well^^;;Not exactly^^;;;;;;   
Kaworu:Shinji!;_____;Listen to me!;_____; All of you need the future;____;   
Shinji:Tell me something understandable^^;   
Kaworu:Thank you. I am glad to have met you*O*   
Shinji:Yeah,yeah^^;;But now^^;   
*TOC TOC* Someone's Knocking on Heaven's door^^;*   
Kaworu:Shinji!;____;Hide yourself into my entry-plug!;____;   
Shinji:I must not run away...I must not run away..I must not run away...   
Kaworu: I pray you!;_____;Listen at this Adam's son's suggestions!;___;   
*They keep on knocking at the door persistently*Toc Toc*   
Kaworu:   
Who's who? Who's knocking on my door?   
I'm not in,I've gone outdoor^^;   
Ritsuko:If you opened the door, please,you could know it-___-; I'm coming here as for Rei^^;   
Kaworu:Come in , then!!You're welcome!   
Ritsuko:*coming into*Where the hell has Shinji gone?^^;   
Kaworu: He's hidden into my entry-plug!^^;   
Ritsuko:Were you doing tests of mutual compatibility^^;??SHINJI!!COME OUT!!   
Shinji: Miss Ritsuko!^O^   
Ritsuko: Shinji...I can look into your eyes, many tears have gone by..   
Team Rocket:*coming from nowhere,keep on singing*   
A million tears have gone by,   
and still they're not dryyyyyyyyyyy^^;;;;;   
If only tears could bring you back to meeee;^;______;^;   
Meowth:If only love could find a wayyyyyy;^;______;^;   
Shinji:How will I staaart?;____;Tomorrow without Rei-chan?;_____;   
Ritsuko: Neither you have got a mole on tears' path!!;^;_______;^;   
Kaworu*taking from his beauty-case a make-up pencil,draws a mole on Shinji's cheek^^;*Here it is!^O^   
Shinji*looking at himself in the mirror that Kaworu's put in front of him^^;*#O______O#   
Kaworu:Now you'll be able to live an even more intense love;^;_______;^;   
Shinji:^______^;;;;Btw, how is my little Reichan?;^;_____;^;   
Ritsuko:She's lying on her bed,with her arms folded,and her face rested on the hands,staring at a pair of broken glasses, placed over the bedside table,and repeating:"Ikari";^;____;^; and she sometimes calls her cousin.."Yamasaki..a cousin that doesn't bleed".   
Shinji:Yeah...I've only beated him with a rubber hammer!;_____;And now they want to banish me;_____;   
Kaworu:Aren't you a man?^^;Don't lose your hope,Shinji!Nothing could be born from death, remember what your father said.Just think if we were filming "The End of Evangelion"^^;It'd be terrible!;____; Something worse than exile^^;;;;;;;Instead, in this case,you'll only have to go to Matsushiro, and Rei could take the Shin-kan-sen train, and come to meet you in the week-ends;^;______;^;   
Shinji:And who'll give her the money for the tickets?;^;_____;^; His father Kozo makes her shoot all those spots which Rei Sagami gets, and never gives her the shadow of a yen;^;_____;^;   
Kaworu:We'll make a collect, during the mass;^;____;^;   
Ritsuko:Now, Shinji, if you'll follow me, I'll make you meet Reichan secretly!   
Shinji:Are you really?^O^Yeah!^O^I'm flying!   
Ritsuko:Here is the ring she sent you, as a love-token^___^   
Shinji:;^;_____;^Rei*he takes the ring*   
Kaworu:Go,Shinchan;^;______;^;Be aware ,and remember to leave Neo-Tokyo 3 with the first train in the morning!!;_____;   
Shinji: Why have I always to leave in the early morning?;___; Even when I went to ExpoCartoon;_____;   
Kaworu:I'll give you a ring for news!;^;______;^;Good Night, Shinji;^;__________;^;   
Shinji: Good-bye;^;______;^;   
(they come out of scene) 

Fourth scene 

Fuyutsuki's Palace   
Old Kozo comes on, together with his wife and Syaoran 

Kozo:Rei is so sad, poor girl;______;I heard her calling his cousin's name.. and still she's never liked him very much^^;;;She has stayed closed beneath her door, and she'll not come down for dinner;____;I'd have gone to bed too, if you hadn't been here. This evening I drank a cup of Multifilter Nervill, the strongest camomile tea worldwide^O^!*YAWN*   
Li:I can understand.I wish I had already confessed my feelings to Rei, but I see it's too late,neither it's the right moment.Oyasumi-nasai!   
Misato:Tomorrow, I'll talk to Rei.   
Kozo:I'm sure Rei will agree.That girl is so obedient and submissive...We'll celebrate your wedding as soon as possible.We'll organize a discrete marriage ceremony.   
Misato: What a pity;____; I'd have liked to invite that band which performed amusing songs at Kotoko's Wedding^^; and go to the same restaurant we went for Fujiko's Wedding!;___; and wear the same dress I wore after diet based on "NERV SLIM FAST";_____;   
Li:It'd be enough for me, even if we got married in a cowshed^^;   
Kozo:Don't joke,LI!^^;;;;That' something we'd neither wish Gendo^^;Then*YAWN* I go bed^^;I beg your pardon...but.. there's no way one can stay awake, with camomile's flowers of Geo-Front!   
They come out of scene. 

Fifth scene 

In the WaterMellon's Garden.Shinji and Rei appear at the window. 

Rei:Are you still going away?;______;Shinchan;______;you know... I'll miss your tea;_____;   
Shinji:It 's a little bitter,maybe...I added not much sugar;___;   
Rei:It's a little bitter,perhaps,but warms...and then you always add that segment of Limone!^O^   
Shinji:That's a recipe which I learnt from Dr.Belfagor!   
Rei:Shinji...the lights, which men created in order to chase away the evil darkness,are going out,and the rays of sun're still spreading in the sky...blue sky:something visible..  
Tomoyo*coming out of nowhere*BLUE BLUE SKY!^O^O^TIP TAP^O^FRUIT OF CANDY!^O^   
Namida mo kitto   
Kawaku yo jelly bean^O^   
Shinji:I'd better go away;___;Otherwise the men of Seele could see me and catch me!;_____;But...even if I died..I didn't mind.. if it were the price for staying with you.   
Rei:Shinji;____; I beg your pardon;____; It's my fault if you have to go away;____;   
Shinji:I'd have to excuse me!;____;I'm a cowardly, an hypocritical;___;   
Rei:Shinji;____; I pray you...Go away;___;I don't want anything happen to you;___; You won't die.   
Shinji:Reichan;^;_______;^;   
Rei:Shinchan;^;_______;^; A wind of peace and freedom'll blow over the evil darkness, some day;_____;!   
Shinji: We'll meet again, some day;_____;even if they banished me on Akuma's Sekai!;_____;*he keeps on going down the stairs*   
Rei:I pray you..now that I see you so far, you seem like Limone, falling into the dark whirl;_____;!   
Shinji:*hearing not so good^^;*Yeah;^;____;^;You like so much Lemon-Tea;^;______;^;Rei;_____;I'll have to move to another town!;____; Another unfamiliar celing;_____; I wish you held this Bura-bura beeper;_____;When you'll miss me, call me with it;_____;*he throws a Buruccha beeper at her*   
BABBIT: THAT ONE!!^O^O^THAT ONE BEEPER WITH MY IMAGE!^O^ What a pity in Italy you can't find it;______; Perhaps it was the reason why the author didn't set the story in Verona^^;;;;   
Rei*grasping the beeper*Shinji;^;______;^; A buzzer;^;_____;^;   
BABBIT*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*   
Tomoyo:MASTER OF MOSQUITON!;_______;   
Rei*throwing the Babbit away*We'll be able to keep in contact with it!!;^;_______;^;Every time I'll think of you, I'll push this button and...*she pushes the button*   
Shinji*still on the stairs*REI!!;______;NOOOOOO!!;______;*Shinji's beeper begins to vibrate,and the boy falls down on the soil, while the ladder collapses over him,clicking quikcly*REI;____;Don't use it every time you think of me^^;   
Rei:Sorry Shinji;____;Sometimes...   
Shinji:...you don't know how to behave..   
Rei:*nod nod*   
Shinji: I love you for this reason too;^;______;^;My Love;^;___;^SMACK!^O^   
Rei:SHINJI;^;_______;^;*waving*   
Misato*from inside*Reichan*YAWN*what the hell are you doing on the balcony in the early morning?*YAWN*you'll catch a cold!   
Rei:who's calling me?Why did my mother wake up so early?She usually sleeps a lot,neither Angels'trumpets could wake her up!^^;;;;   
Misato:*messy*How do you do, Rei?   
Rei:not so good..   
Misato:Are you still sad for your cousin Yamasaki's death?^^;;; But it's all water under the bridge!;____;After all a pair of blows could do him good^^;   
Rei: If only Shinji were here;^;_____;^;   
Misato:You would give him a piece of his mind,wouldn't you?^^; Don't think of him anymore! He was banished ,and it seems to be a sufficient punishment.   
Rei: Matsushiro is so far;_____;   
MIsato:Yeah!^O^But...changing the subject...what about a good Wedding?It could be amusing^^;   
Rei:Whose Wedding?^^;   
Misato:Yours^^;Anta baka?^^;   
Rei:I'm nobody's favourite...   
Misato: Reichan, my dear daughter,count Li is crazy about you!   
Rei:Rather than marrying Li, I'd like to marry Shinji!!;^;___;^;   
Misato: Do you hate Li so much, that you'd rather married that Shinji ,than marrying him?^^;;;;;;Btw,your father won't took it well!^^;He had still booked St Peter's Abbey,that one with "Kaworu and Nakuru" fresco, and St Tail's painting^^;   
Rei:......   
Kozo:*coming into the room*Rei...my dear...time to be sad's gone by...My dear wife,did you tell her the good news?   
Misato: Yeah..but she doesn't want to hear about Wedding^^;   
Kozo:You scoundrel!How did she dare to oppose?Let her go away!! Far away from this house!   
Misato:But...Kozo...   
Kozo: She'll marry Count Li, or she'll go away!   
Rei:I'm not your doll!   
Kozo: Stop it.. I have heard enough....What a shame;_______; to break my word...   
Ritsuko*coming into*I pray you, Sir!;____;Change your mind! Rei is so sensitive;_____;* she falls down on her knees, and catches Kozo's knees^^;*   
Kozo: Shut up!!!Go and chat with Maya on chanell #senpai!!-___-;; *shifting Ritchan from himself*And about you, Rei...You'll obey me, or you'll have to beg for your bread!You'll end up like Robby, before we picked him up for your pleasure!!-____-;;;After all, you're not our daughter!!You're only a clone!Come to think of it, I'm gonna write a book with your story,I'll make a lot of money,the I'll make an animated series about you,and gadgets, and ....*GRIN*   
Ritsuko:It's obscene-____-;;;*tearing her hair out*   
Kozo goes out of the room , followed by Misato,who peeps in from the half-closed door*   
Misato:Rei...You'd deserve all Mankind's reproaches;____;   
Rei:...   
Ritsuko:Rei..   
Rei:I'm so unlucky;____;   
Ritsuko:Rei..perhaps there's one last hope...why don't you marry Count Li?He's not that bad, and then your Shinchan is like a dead-man-walking for you..   
Rei:Well..as you want...   
Ritsuko:^O^WELL!!^O^O^THE RIGHT DECISION!^O^*Rei pushes Ritchan out of her room^^;*   
Rei: Anyone left me;____; I'll go to Monk Kaworu;____; Maybe he could help me;_____;*sitting on her bed,Rei looks at the beeper which Shinji presented her*   
/In background   
"When you are crying I will always be with youuuuuuuu;_____; When you're feeling gloomy , I will always smile at youuuuu;__________;   
*Rei comes out of scene* 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Fourth act 

First scene 

Monk Kaworu's Room . Li and Monk Kaworu come on

Kaworu: What's the hurry, my brother^^;;   
Li:Are we brohters?Since?I've only five sisters.   
BABBIT:GOD SAVE MADAME YERAN^^;;;;   
Li:Good old Kozo said that Rei is in despair,she can't resign herself to it..She's still crying for Yamasaki, but!!He has a screw loose,he deserved it!   
Kaworu:A person can't avoid sadness forever.Nevertheless, people can forget, and so they are able to live. BTW...Didn't I tell you how much I like you?^O^   
Li:#O______O#Even if...if you look like Tsukishiro,someway, I dunno...I don...I love only Rei!;_____;   
Kaworu: I love all of you!!EVERYBODY!!^O^O^^O^O^EVERYBODY!^O^ *yelling and playing the trumpet,skips about the room, as if he were a lively maiden*   
BABBIT: LULLABYYYYYY!^O^O^BUTTERFLYYYYYY!!^O^O^O^   
Li:Ehm^^;;;Monk..stop it..there's no need to..   
(Reichan comes on)   
Li:##O_____O## H..hi...   
Rei:Hello. I came here for the confession, monk Kaworu.   
Kaworu: ah, tell me anything, Lilim'son!!;^;____;^; I love listening to Lilim's sons,I'd lisen to them anywhere, taking a shower together,staying awoke on my bed,reading the Seele's Script..   
Li:er..I..Rei, I lik...   
Rei:Eh?^^;   
Li:Er...I l..l...   
BABBIT: SHOULD HE LIKE TO MARRY HER, AND DOESN'T HE SUCCEED IN TELLING HER "I LOVE YOU"^^;;;;?   
Rei:Sorry Li,I have to go to confession.   
Kaworu: Come here, dear Rei;^;____;^;You'll tell me everything while we're drinking a cup of tea;^;____;^;   
(I beg your pardon for my quip)   
Li:Then...I'm going..   
(Syaorane comes out of scene)   
Rei: You know my sorrow.Why am I here, since there's no hope..?   
Kaworu:I know anything.I know your father'd make you marry that Lili'm son, who has only just left*sipping the tea*Mmmm...good..! But..you know...*crossing his legs*he's cute, isn't he?   
Rei: I love only Shinji.   
Kaworu:Ah;^;_____;^;We are the same...We two love that boy,he' so kind,gentle...   
Rei:If we won't find a solution,I'll kill myself!I'll trigger the self-distruction mechanism of my 00!!   
Kozo:Sis!Don't say that!!I've already thought of a trick we could play on Kozo...then you'll be able to meet your Shinchan!^O^   
Rei: What are you talking about?   
Kaworu:Ah,it's simple. I I borrowed the famous S2 extractfrom my old friend Kyosuke Katsuragi a medicinal plant gifted of "Super Sleep" mechanism.When you'll swallow it, you'll fell like numb,a strange sensation'll wrap you,letting you fall in the arms of Morpheus.Tomorrow morning when they'll come and wake up you..   
Tomoyo: MAKE-UP!^O^O^YATTE-YARU!^O^   
Kaworu:...they won't succeed in waking up you, no way!! They'll call the doctor of Nemo's Nautilius,he'll diagnose the measles, for sure^^;;;;..so they'll bring you to Central Dogma,to that room where they're used to collect all the Strangeness. They'll try with a Prince's kiss,in order to check if it were a case of Sleeping Beauty in the Garden,to no avail. Meanwhile,I'll inform Shinji,in Matsushiro,telling him to come here. I'll watch over you with him,until you'll wake up. I'll enter Central Dogma, easily. When a Lilim's son ,named Yukito, was hungry, I went into Fridgno-box, in order to bring him a roast-chicken^^;   
Rei:Gimme the extract of S2.   
Kaworu:Here it is, Lilith's alter ego,I'll send Angel Sachiel to Lilim's Son, immediately.   
Rei:Good. My love, give me the strenght to drink such a distasteful thing>_____<   
(they come out of scene) 

Second scene

The biggest Hall in Fuyutsuki's palace. Kozo,Misato, Ritchan and a pair of Makoto's Dummies come on 

Kozo: Makoto!!Go and invite all the members of this Mailing List!(One of Makoto's Dummies goes out)And you!Go and look four twenty skilled cooks!^O^   
Makoto II:Yessir!;_____;   
Misato:My dear, I'll give the cooks my recipe for curry with rice!!If they' ll follow it exactly, all the guests'll lick their whiskers!!^O^   
Kozo:IMHO neither Artemis, Shadow and Snow,Ritchan's cats, should lick their whiskers^^;;;;;;   
Misato:How did you dare????è______é##   
Kozo:No..no...Er...all should lenghten their whiskers^^;   
Misato:Ah....^_____^ MAKOTO!!HURRY UP AND LOOK FOR THE COOKS!!è___é##   
Makoto II:I'm leaving;_____;(Makoto II goes out)   
Kozo: Let's hope it all turns well^^;Ritchan..how is my daughter? Has she gone to Kaworu?^^;   
Ritchan:Yeah..   
Kozo: Let's hope Monk Kaworu could persuade her..He's so fascinating...   
Misato:¬¬;;;But..Kozo..Aren't you..?;______;   
Kaworu*coming from nowhere* ..GAY?*O*   
Kozo: No!!Please, don't let me be misunderstood!!^^;;;;   
*over Misato's head Kaworu presents Kozo St.Valentine's Chocolate, and disappears through the clouds....*   
(Rei comes on)   
Ritsuko: Oh...how beautiful...she's such a beauty,her face is so relaxed now..   
Kozo: Where have you been??Haven't you been to Lake Ashino?è___é##   
Rei:I went to Monk Kaworu*kneeling in front of Kozo*I understood that Eva is my only bond.   
Kozo: BOnd?_____?   
Rei: That's correct.Bond.   
Kozo: What did that idiot tell you?;_______;   
Rei:now I realize ...who I am..who I am..Who I am...   
Ritsuko*Patting on Rei's back*Ehm^^;;;I beg your pardon,Sir^^; She jammed^^;;;   
Kozo:Well.....finally...did you bring yourself to marry him?   
Rei:I already told Li everything,in Monk Kaworu's room   
Kozo: Ehm^^;;I didn't understand you, as a rule, but the only important thing is that you made up your mind^^;   
Tomoyo: MAKE UP!^O^YATTE YARU!^O^MIN-NA!^O^   
Rei:I have got nothing else..   
Kozo: Nothing else ..except for marrying Syaoran!^O^Rei?   
Rei:Yes.   
Kozo:Today's work is over.Dinner is ready!^O^   
Rei:Yes.   
Kozo:Ritchan, Misato, after dinner, help Reichan to wear her Wedding dress^^;We already bothered Horaki for that same work,one time^^;;;*   
Ritchan:Ehm^^;;;Mrs. Misato^^;;I beg your pardon^^;It' d take a long year, if you tried to wear one of your formal dress^^;;;   
Misato:EHEEEEEE^_______^;;;,   
(They come out of scene) 

Third scene 

Reichan's room Reichan and Ritchan come on scene 

Rei:I pray you..let's stop with all these Wedding Dress tests!;___; I'm tired!Would you leave me alone?   
Misato:Then...Did I miss something?   
Rei:You didn't,mother;Operation Wedding is clear to my mind in every detail,now I'd like to stay alone.So you and Ritchan could get ready for tomorrow's celebration.   
Misato:Yes..like the seating arrangments for the guests.   
Rei:What's the arrangment's fundation?   
Misato: Female intuition.   
Ritsuko:What a mess-_____-;;Everybody'llobject to it.*GRIN*   
Misato:Ehm^^;;Now we are going and let you sleep, Reichan.. *taking her by the ear*   
Misato and Ritchan go out of scene   
Rei:Sayonara...Sayonara..Shinji told me that it's a cold word. Instead,tea which he prepares is so hot,and so good,not like this S2 brew which Monk Kaworu gave me to drink;____;Strange feeling.When I'll wake up,I'll be in that room where I was born, where there's our family's Strangness Best Collection.Who knows, will I wake up before my Shinji's arrival?And if I didn't wake up anymore...I heard of persons who slept for 50 years, beacause of FilterFlowers of Nervill, wiht extract of S2. Monk Kaworu'd not play such a trick on me, that monk is an Angel..Well...let's face the Impact!!..what a distasteful aftertaste,I bet...it's red too;___; I hate the red;___;*takes a teaspoon and pours the content*Ehm^^;;how dense...A duct which doesn't shed camomile.Here it is..A unique drop..Cheerio, Shinji!*GLOM*   
*STOMP*She falls asleep on her bed, immediately* 

  


*Compare X-Ray's Train of Thoughts^^ 

Fourth scene 

A hall in Fuyutsuki's Palace.Kozo and nurse Ritchan

Misato:Hold the keys of Fridno-Box ,Ritchan,go and take the lemons which 'll serve cook Rebecca for sherbets.  
Ritchan:I mustn't forget chocolate cream for cakes!!^O^   
(Kozo comes on)   
Kozo:Hurry up!;____;Hurry up!;____;We are late!;____;   
Ritchan:Sir, you look like Snow Rabbit YukiUsagi in Arisu's novel, always looking at your wristwatch,this morning!^^;;;;;;;   
Kozo:Wedding hasn't been created to suffer these humiliations!-___-;; I'm used to these vigils!!   
Misato:Yeah^^;;;When we fought against the Angels, we stayed up to small hours^^;;;Those damned Angels attacked behinde schedule-__-;   
Kheele: The Scheduled Scenario-______-;;;;!!!You have to follow it!!è____é##   
Misato: Their attacks were so unexpected!;____;   
Li: *singing*CARD CAPTORS OF THE CLOW!EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED NOW!!   
Misato: A behaviour which women hate-____-;;;Btw,don't worry my little Husband, go bed^^;   
Kozo: My dear;^;_________;^;Gendo always saddled me with all!;___;   
(Kozo and Ritchan come out of scene)   
Kozo*seeing Makoto's Dummies carrying a woodpile*Where are you going?^^;   
Makoto I: We are bringing the firewood necessary to cook the cow!;___;   
Kozo:Well!You owe me a Yen!^O^   
Makoto II :How is it?;____;   
Kozo:Yeah!Shipping bills-___-;;   
Makoto II:But ...but...we are your servants!;___;   
Kozo:I know...I know I have let you dooowwwnnn   
Dummies:*giving him a Yen per head*KOMMEN SUSSER TOD!;___;   
Kozo:WELL!!HURRY UP AND BRING SOME OTHER FIREWOOD!!THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!!è___é##   
Makoto III:There's enough firewood in the boxroom,where you are used to shut up us!!;____;   
Kozo:YEAH!^O^AH!^O^Count Li is arriving!^O^   
Chorus:   
Kini naru aitsu. Fushigi na na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai   
Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo   
Kozo: Here comes the man in Green!^O^Ritchan!!;___;Go and wake up Rei!!;______; It's too late!;____;Too late!;____;   
Ritchan:YUKIUSAGI is so hurry!;_____;   
(they come out of scene) 

Fifth scene 

Ritchan:*knocking on the door*Rei..Rei..are you awoke?Rei...I'm coming into.*looking at her*She looks like an Angel;^;_______;^;An Asleep Angel;^;_____;^;Reichaannnnnn*singing* Reichaaaaaannnn........Yoru no Sora ni matataku tooi ki no HOshiii^O^   
Rei*opening her eyes*Blue...blue sky...*falling asleep again*   
Ritchan: EHI!!REI!!-____-;;Don't play tricks over me!!You were awoke just a moment ago, I saw you!!*slapping her*Rei!!WAKE UP!!DON'T JOKE, OR YOUR FATHER COULD...Here I found it!*takes the beaker from the bedside table and pours the water on Rei*SCIAFF*   
Rei*talking in her sleep*WATER!^O^A PLEASANT SENSATION!^O^   
Ritchan:Rei!;______;Rei;____;   
After a quarter of an hour...   
Ritchan:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO;_________________;   
(Misato comes on)   
Misato:Ritchan-_____-;;;Did you go Berserk??Why did you yell this way?è____é##   
Ritchan:NO!;_______;It's something worse!;___;   
Misato:Did your stockings ladder?^^;;   
Ritchan:Rei's not waking up anymore!We are neither in "The Asleep Beauty in the Wood"!;____;   
Misato*falling on Rei, as she did in 16th episode, falling on Shinji ,who had just come back from a cruise to Dirac's Sea^^;*SHINJII!!;______;Are you ok, Shinji??!;__________;   
Ritchan:Ehm^^;;;MIsato^^;;She's Rei,and she's not that good^^;   
Kozo*coming into the room*I heard you yelling and rushed here!!;______;MISACHAN!;____; Did you lose an earring?;_____;   
Ritsuko:Earring's loss doesn't matter, by now!!Rei's not awakening!;___;   
Kozo:NO!!;_____;What a shame!!;_____;how can I justify myself in front of Count Li?;___; But..if only we made a new one Rei^^;;;;;   
Misato: Kozo!;____; The nurse destroyed all Rei's clones!;____;We could disguise Makoto as Rei!^^;   
Kozo:Count Li 'd not swallow it!;____;SSTTT!!;___; I hear some steps!;____;He's arraving!! HURRY UP!;___;Let's lock Rei into the closet!;______;And you, Ritchan,get under the blankets and pretend you are Reichan!!   
Ritchan:ROGER!;____;   
Syaoran:*KNOCK KNOCK*May I?   
Kozo*finishing to close the closet's doors*COME IN, Dear Syaoran^^;;;   
Syaoran: I came to greet my Rei and tell her finally that..#^____^#...But^^;isn't she here?;____;   
Misato:She's under the blankets,my Treasure^^;;She'so shy^^;;;and..don't you know it's of ill omen, to see one's bride before she arrives at the church, the Wedding's day?   
Syaoran:I dunno...but..er...Rei...*drawing near the bed*   
Ritchan*under the blankets, imitating Rei's voice*Yes?^^;;;   
Syaoran:Er...I....wanted to tell you..   
Ritsuko:Why are you so chatty today,Shinchan?^^;;   
Syaoran:I'm Li Syaoran^^;;;Er..I wanted to tell you...ore wa.....   
BABBIT: -______-;;;He neither succeeds in telling her "I love you"...how could he marry her?-___-;;;   
Syaoran: Er...not looking at you in your eyes,maybe I'll be able to say to to you...   
Ritchan:What the hel...er...What?^^;;;   
Kozo*whispering in Misato's hear*It looks like he swallowed it!^O^   
Misato:Let's hope..OH, NO!;____;*looking at the closet's doors opening*   
Syaoran:Ore wa, omae ga, suki desu;^;______;^;   
*STOMP*The closet opens and Rei's body falls down on the ground^^;   
Ritchan:Sorry, I couldn't hear your words, cause of that noise^^;   
Li*turning his head*Rei!;____; What does it mean?;_____;   
Misato*picking Rei up*She didn't awake!!;_____; Why!?;____;She's not dead, because..   
Rei:ZZzzz   
Misato*to the public*Do you understand?^^;;;;   
Syaoran:Rei!;____;but...who's that girl under the blankets?;___;   
Kozo:Li..it's not like this ^^;There was no more room for the clones, so we had to lock one of them into closet!The Real Rei is under the closet,and is looking forward to marrying you!   
Maya:Real Player Otto!^O^take it for Free, with Ibuki Novantotto!^O^O^   
Ritsuko*under the blankets*NOD NOD^______^;;;;   
Artemis,Shadow and Snow come into the room and run after one another*MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW è____é###*   
Ritsuko:This....mewing is...   
Artemis:*jumping on to the bed*MEOWWWWWè____é##   
Kozo: Calm down, Ritchan, it's only*   
RItchan*throwing away the windows*ARTEMISSSS!!;_________________;   
Artemis*terrified, schratches Li's face^^;*MIAOOOO!!;______;   
Li: PEGASUS HELP!!!;___________________;   
Kaworu:*coming into*PEACE AND LOVE!^O^O^PEACE AND LOVE!!^O^O^   
Tomoyo*coming out of nowhere*VASH !;_______;   
Syaoran*freeing himself from Artemis'clutches, cause Artemis went to purr Monk Kaworu* Monk KAworu!;___;What's up!;____;   
Kaworu:Nothing good could be born from death,Lilim's son!!Men couldn't escape loniliness for ever and ever...Lilith's alter ego fell asleep,nobody knows when she'll wake up, it could be within a week, or 400 hundreds year...who knows?;^;_____;^; We only have to meet her to Central Dogma*to himself*Let's go, Adam's son,you two, Lilim's son ,come and meet Lilith's alter ego to the Beginning of The End!^O^   
Li:@__________@   
(kozo,Ritchan, Misato, Li and Kaworu come out, carrying the blanket with them)   
Tomoeda Elementary School*coming into*Kureyukuuuuuu Hitotoseeeeee;^;________;^; *pouring CHerry Blossoms over poor Rei's, and laying her down on the stretcher*   
(Rei Sagami comes on)   
Rei Sagami: ;^;_____________________;^;BWAAAAA;^;_________;^;PLEASEEEEE;^;______;^; Sing the Hymn to Joyyyyy!;______;   
BRock:*coming out of nowhere* SCHWESTER JOYYYYYY;^;__________;^;   
Tomoyo: Sorry!;____;We don't know German Songs;____;   
Robby: BWAAAAAA!;____________;*cheering up suddenly* AHHHHHH!^O^O^KODOMO NO OMOCHA!!^O^O^ FIRST QUESTION!!^O^O^   
Tomoyo:Is this a Quiz?^^;;;   
Robby: YeAHHHHHHHHH!!^O^O^O^ FIRST QUESTION!!^O^O^   
Misato*coming in* SERVICE!!^O^O^O^SERVICE!!^O^O^O^   
Hideaki Anno: ^O^O^O^OTAKU'S SERVICE!!!^O^O^ (they come out of scene) 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Fifth Act 

First Scene 

Matsushiro. On the road   
Shinchan comes on 

Shinji:This night I had a dream..I dreamt of being the "Asleep Beauty in The Garden",and Rei coming to awake me with her kiss*O* (Shinji's servant comes on)   
Makoto:jyuukuji no NUUSU   
onegai bokutachi no naka o   
aa semenai de shinjitsu no KISU o   
Shinji:I pray you, our relationship,   
don't ascribe it to our real KISS!!;____;   
Makoto:Ehm^^;;;Shinchan^^;;;;   
Shinji:Tell me!!;____; Is there some mail for me, from Monk Kaworu?;____;I gave you my password!!Do you remember of it?:PP   
Makoto:Ehm^^;;Kibou^^;HOpe^^;   
Shinji:What a fantasy,eh?^^;I was inspired by that idiot of JA^^;BUT, TELL ME!!;____;How is Reichan?;_____;And my father?;___; Have i been praised by my father?;____;   
Makoto:Ehm^^;;The only news are that Reichan's sleeping like a CAndid Angel,since she drunk a cup of FilterFlower of Nervill^^; now she's laying on the bed where she was born,in the STRANGENESS room^^;   
Shinji:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
MAkoto:I haven't heard you yelling like this, since the day when Touji was hurt!;___;   
Shinji:You are wrong!;___;That's my best shout,I lost my voice!;__;   
Tomoyo:*coming out of nowhere* THE VOICE!;_________;   
Makoto*singing*VIDEO CAPTORS!;___;A QUEST FOR SCREENCAPS!^O^   
Shinji: ^^;;;;;;;;MAkoto!!Hurry up and find a Rapidash!;____;   
Makoto:*Singing Yume no Naka e*   
Sagashimono wa nan desu ka?   
(what are you looking for?)   
Mitsukenai mono desu ka?   
(Something difficult to find out^^;)   
SHinji:I don't mind, I have to come back to Neo-Tokyo 3, in order to watch over my Sleeping Rei;^;_____;^;Are you sure weren't there any mails from Monk Kaworu for me?^^;   
MAkoto:Sorry^^;;;Hotmail box didn't work^^;   
Shinji: As a rule^^;;;;;;MAkoto,are you still here?-___-;;   
Makoto: Even if...I found a Rapidash, I'd burn myself for sure!;____;   
Shinji: Er...I have to find a way to stay awake until Reichan'll wake up!;_______; Mmmmm.....Er.....I could ask that addicted grocer for some NervCAfe' Red Tab!^O^   
(Eriol, the puppetteer, comes in, playing with some marionettes, holding their yarns^^;   
Shinji:Sorry^^;;;;;;;   
Eriol*GRIN*Yess?   
Shinji:Em,excuse moi, Monsieur le Groceur,have you got some NervCafe'?^^;   
Eriol:SCUREEEEEE^O^O^*GRIN*I'll be right back!   
(Eriol comes back with a pack of NervCafe', which contains FilterFlower of Nervill surreptitiously)   
Shinji:How much is it?   
Eriol:Take it as a present*GRIN*   
Shinji:Tankhs...What a beautifule puppet teather^^;   
Eriol:Do you like them?I like to control their movements..   
Shinji:*comparing Erioru's face and his Father's*They are the s same...   
Eriol: Is there something wrong?   
Shinji:No, nothing^^;;I'll prepare a thermos of good coffee for me!I make it a little bitter,but it's so warming,isn't it?^^;   
(They come out of scene) 

Second scene 

In Neo Tokyo 3. Monk Kaworu's Room.   
Sister Seira comes on   
Monk Kaworu:This is Sister Seira's voice;^;______;^;   
Tomoyo*coming out of Nowhere* The Voice;^;____;^;   
Ritchan:Sinatra's Fly me to the Moonnnnnnnn;^;_____;^;   
Naoko:My youth's Songs;^;______;^;   
Kaworu:WILLKOMEN!!^O^O^Susser Sis;^;_____;^;Did you send the E-mail I told you?^^;   
Seira:Sorry..but..there was a Lilliputian Hatcher, so the Convent's Computer didn't work and;______;   
Kaworu: Lilim's son!!;______;So Shinchan hasn't received my e-mail;_____;   
Seira: No;___; I guess;____; was there some beautiful fanart in attachment?;____;   
Kaworu: No..I mean..I wanted Shinji to come here and take Rei with him..if she'll wake up and won't see Shinji there, she'll become a fury^^;;;;LEt me go to the Central Dogma and try to calm her;____;!!Meanwhile I'll send Shinji an e-mail through MAgi-System Account!;____;   
Seira:BEWARE, BROTHER MY BROTHEEEER!;_____;   
Kaworu:*singing* TELL ME WHYYYYYY;_____;??BROTHER MY BROTHER?;___;   
Oh can't we just pretend this war never began?;^;_______;^;   
IN Background, The ANgels, Seele's Members, JSSDF soldiers and Nerv's Staff embracing one another^^;;;;   
Kaworu: No problem, Sis;^;____;^; I love you;^;____;^;   
Seira: Abe...##^_______^##   
Kaworu: I love everybody!!;^;_______;^;*jumping*   
TOmoyo*Singing* (D)on't you make me happy, itsudemo special to me!!;^;___________;^;DO DO!!THE HAPPY TIME!!^O^ (they come out of scene) 

Central Dogma.Strangeness' Room.   
Syaoran, with his foolish page Tokida,comes on   
Syaoran:KASHIN!!Here it is!!LIGHT!!Wait for me, here!!Don't be so foolish,as you're used to be!!-_____-;;;BEware if someone's coming!!   
Tokida:That's ok^^;Hello*to the public*I'm Tokida^__^ The Page which never leaves you Alone^^;*departing*   
Syaoran: Schweeeeeetttt Reichan;^;_____;^;Why?;^;______;^;Why did you fell asleep before I could say to you: "ORe wa...omae ga.. suki desu ##^______^##   
Tokida*whistling*EHI!!SOMEONE'S COMING!!   
Li hides himself.Shinji and his servant Makoto come on)   
Shinji:Makoto,thank you for meeting me, but now!!SCHNELL!I need some privacy^^;   
Makoto: ROGER!   
Shinji:Thanks, Makoto!   
(Makoto departs)   
Makoto: Poor Shinji...Who knows when Reichan'll wake up^^;   
Shinji*looking at Rei, sits down in front of her* My Treasure;^;___;^; How much Nervill did you drink?;_____;   
Li: STOP IT!!!You need to be informed about NErvill and Clow Cards!!;______;   
Shinji: Uff!;____; May I stay alone with Rei?;____;   
Li: Rei was promised to me!   
Shinji:Really?^^;Did you know we 're already marrried?:PPP   
Li: Are you really?;____;   
Shinji*Pat pat*Don't be so sad!!Would you like some coffee?^__^   
Li:Th..thanks^^;   
Shinji:*pouring the coffee*Don't worry..It's a little bitter, but so warming...   
BABBIT: I ALREADY HEARD THESE WORDS!!IS IT A RECLAME FOR NERVCAFE'?^^;   
Shinji:Well,this'll make us stay asleep..Li!!Li!!^^;;what' s wrong with you?^^;   
Li:*RONF RONF*   
Shinji: What a strange case......   
Makoto: The Strange Case of Doctor Katsuragi and Mr. Sorenoid^^;   
Shinji*drinking the coffee* *YAWN*Abe...my love...excuse me, but this place makes me sleepy..*YAWN*ZZZZZZZZZ   
Tomoyo: STIILLLEEE NAAACHHHHHTTTTT;^;__________;^;   
(Shinji falls asleep, over Reichan's bed)   
KAworu comes on, singing Hymn to Joy^^;   
Kaworu: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA DAUGHTER AUF ELYSIUMMM;^;________;^;   
MAkoto*STTTTTTT* Someone's sleeping!!   
Kaworu: Hello, Lilim's son;^;_____;^;   
Makoto: Hello, Monk Kaworu!Is there a meeting here in Central Dogma?   
Kaworu: Why?   
Makoto:There's Lord Shinji^^;   
Kaworu: That Lilim's son came here!!;^;_____;^;   
Makoto:mmm.can you hear this noise?   
Shinji:ZZZZZZZZZ   
Kaworu: SLeep....Sleep is the highest culture that Lilims have created.   
Nakoto:Er^^;;   
Kaworu: Shinji;^;_______;^;Li;^;_______;^;   
Team Rocket*singing* I close my eyes ,and back I'm seeing   
You are my best friend, I'd do anything for you;^;____;^;   
Jigglypuff*from a corner,looking at Reichan's bed as if it were a stage*PUFF!!^O^O^   
Kaworu: Strange..Shinji drunk it and fell asleep^^;It's NERVCAFE'!^O^ Do you want some, Lilim's son?^O^   
Makoto :SUREEE^O^O^^O^   
Both Kaworu and Makoto drink the "Coffee",and fall asleep   
*ZZZZZZZZZZZ*   
Kozo and Misato, awakened by the noise, come down   
Kozo:What's this?^^;;;Isnt' it a Pyjamas-party?:DShinji!!LI!! KAWORU!!   
Misato*YAWN* Let's come back to our bed, dear Kozo*YAWN*   
Kozo*seeing the Thermos* EHI!^O^NERVCAFFE!^O^O^   
(Kozo drinks NervCafe' and falls down on the ground)   
Jigglypuff*jumps over the Bed and keeps on singing* JIGGLYPUUUUUFFF^O^O^   
(Kheele and GEndo comes on scene)   
Kheele: WHAT' UP??I had only just fallen asleep, counting Seele's monoliths-____-;;;   
Gendo:I was making an experiment over my wife, and I lost her^^;   
Tomoeda Chorus:Anyone's sleeping^^;   
GEndo: I'd like to have some coffee^O^*Shake Shake*   
BABBIT: DIDN'T THEY UNDERSTAND IT'S NERVILL??^^,   
Gendo,Kheele and the Chorus drink the "Coffee",while Jigglypuff keeps on singing)   
Gendo*RONF*   
Kheele*FIUUUU*   
Chorus: What a...*YAWN*sad stor*YAWN*tory ...Shinji and Rei couldn't have their privacy..but..what was there into the Thermos*STOMP*   
Anyone is sleeping.   
Jigglypuff: PUFF!!!è_____é## (Jigglypuff writes over anyone's face with UNIPOSCA)   
(He writes over MAkoto's face: GENDO YOU ARE AN IDIOT)   
THE END 


End file.
